Mitsuko Kaori
Mitsuko Kaori is a Sleuth OC, but she will act Spiteful if you kill delinquents, bullies, Kokona, or Saki. Description Mitsuko was and still is a very silent individual. She didn't really have a reputation that was really good or bad. Just in the middle. She had her friends, but she wasn't always social with them. She didn't like popular girls at all. Not in movies, TV shows, or real life. She once got teased by Saki Miyu and Kokona Haruka for liking fan-fictions. She hated them ever since. She became good friends with Oka Ruto because she caught Oka reading a book she really liked and decided to join the Occult Club. Now, this decision made her get bullied. Like a lot. She got bullied by the school's bullies for two weeks until Oka told her to tell someone. The last day she got bullied she got beaten up by all of the delinquents. Oka tried standing up for her but she ended up getting blackboard erasers slammed on her ears. Mitsuko was guided to the nurse's office by Oka. Mitsuko learned she had to get glasses because her eyes got messed up. She missed a whole week of school after that day and took martial arts classes. She didn't want to leave the Occult Club for the Martial Arts Club because she'd make so many friends in the Occult Club and she didn't want to leave Oka behind. Oka was so happy when she was back and was in the position Mitsuko had been in. Oka was about to get attacked by the delinquents but Mitsuko helped Oka. Oka then promoted Mitsuko to be vice-president. Mitsuko then met Kizana Sunobu when she was out shopping. They became friends from having similar interests and Mitsuko started paying more attention to Kizana than Oka. She almost joined the Drama Club but knew to stay with the Occult Club was the best decision, plus the Drama Club members except for Kizana were total jerks to her. Her class is 3-1 but she is turning 19 because she was held back in her first year. Her name meaning is Mitsuko, meaning light child and Kaori, meaning fragrance. Appearance Mitsuko wears a black pair of glasses, has bruises on her legs, torso, and arms. Wears the Occult Club choker, wears her hair in two pigtails very similar to Kizana's hairstyle, dark brown hair, and green eyes. She will sit by Oka reading a book but after she learns self-defense, she will patrol all around the roof knowing trouble will be there. She would also run towards a loud scream and see where it came from. She could have a task where if you make someone close to Mitsuko that gets bullied (such as Kizana or Oka) she will go crazy and ask Ayano to eliminate all bullies. And she would want to see the bodies. Quotes (wip): (after she learns self-defense): " You're gonna pay for this, Ayano! " *when killing Oka Ruto or Kizana Sunobu* Alternate: " I'm not scared to fight for someone! " *when killing any member of the Occult Club* Seeing a blood stain: "T-That's not real, r-right?" Seeing Ayano murder a bully: "I'm h-honestly relieved s-she's gone f-for good." Seeing Ayano murder a delinquent: "Tch.. he/she never stood a chance.." Seeing Ayano murder Saki/Kokona: "They were evil. They didn't deserve friends." Credits * Glasses * Armband * Hair * Shadowing for face * Eyes * Base * Choker Category:Occult Club Category:OCs Category:Akademi High School Category:3rd Years Category:Sleuth Category:Students Category:Females Category:Spiteful Category:Classroom 3-1